Los árboles son madera
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Arbormon, guerrero de la madera. Heredero del Legendario Ancienttroiamon, uno de los antiguos diez guerreros. Has perdido tu legado. Has perdido frente a la oscuridad. Has perdido ante Lucemon. Tu sentencia ha sido dictada: bajo las órdenes de Cherubimon, mutilarás el mundo que debías proteger. [Actividad para el topic Digimon: Tamers, Frontier, (...), del foro Proyecto 1-8.]


**Por el** **15o aniversario de Frontier:** **¡La leyenda de los 10 guerreros... está a punto de comenzar!**

 **Guerrero de la madera:** Arbormon/Petaldramon. **Tomado por Blue-Salamon.**

 **De esta actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8, para el topic ****Digimon: Tamers, Frontier, Savers, Xros Wars y Universe mi _veredicto_ fue **Arbormon pierde contra Lucemon. **Debo de decir que esto fue más difícil de lo que pensé en un** **principio porque no me acordaba de en qué momento pudo haber tenido Arbormon algún encuentro con Lucemon. Así que tuve que investigar más y como que esto fue lo que... me salió, luego de exprimir el jugo de mi mentecilla loca. En realidad, no estoy segura de si esto debería de ser así, como que... trataba de no salirme del canon pero al mismo tiempo hacer algo novedoso(?) y pues... esto fue el resultado... x'D**

 **En fin... Disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Ni Digimon Frontier ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

En el comienzo, en ese lugar donde todos los digimon dan sus primeros pasos, la calma se respira con la brisa suave del viento.

 _"Heredarás mi poder…"_

Cuando abre por primera vez sus ojos, la oscuridad que lo rodea no se siente absoluta. Una voz lejana y amortiguada lo condena sin tener alguna forma de saberlo o evitarlo.

 _"Harás lo que yo te diga."_

Pero no es una sola, sino dos.

 _"… que es una responsabilidad, deberás usarlo para la protección de los otros…"_

La primera es ronca y severa, pero no lo asusta. Lo impulsa a querer romper la cápsula de oscuridad no entera en la que se encuentra y que es armoniosa. Todavía no sabe si debería hacerlo, si debería intentar _salir._ Tal vez afuera haga frío. Tal vez afuera haya luz. Más luz de la que puede apenas percibir estando todavía _adentro_. O, tal vez…

 _"Este poder te será para servirme."_

La segunda es dulce y tentadora, le habla con tanto cariño... que da miedo.

 _"… sabrás usarlo sólo si puedes escuchar y sentir su origen… "_

Todavía no ha roto esa capa sólida que lo rodea y escuchar dos voces, sobrepuestas, una dándole aliento para salir y comenzar a vivir, confiándole una responsabilidad que no sabe si podrá llevar…

 _"Te desharás de todo aquel que trate de obstaculizar mi objetivo. Tu poder…"_

… otra dictándole órdenes previas a su nacimiento, que por lo que parece tendrá que obedecer…

 _"Madera. Te convertirás en el guerrero de la madera."_

 _"Madera. Te convertirás en el guerrero de la madera."_

Ambas voces coinciden, de pronto.

 _"Para proteger. "_

" _Para destruir. "_

Y luego, vuelven a diferir.

 _"Ayudarás a los indefensos."_

 _"A cualquiera que se interponga…"_

Su primera revelación sobre la vida llega: Afuera hay luz. Y también oscuridad. Su pequeño cuerpo redondo tiembla a la percepción de la última. Y prefiere quedarse ahí, sin salir.

 _"Protegerás al mundo digital. Será este tu propósito. Porque este mundo…"_

 _"… en tu camino de recolección. Porque este mundo…"_

Pero entonces, las cosas se complican. Siente a la luz ser envuelta con la oscuridad. Y la oscuridad se va cerrando entorno a sí. La luz, intacta, sigue ahí consigo. Y cuando esta parece introducirse en su cuerpo, desaparece.

 _"Es de todos."_

 _"Me pertenece."_

Rodeado por una oscuridad ahora completa, el estado de alarma en el que entra hace que termine estrellándose contra la delicada membrana que lo había protegido hasta el momento y la rompe: El cascarón se abre y lo que parecen unos largos cabellos blancos, suaves, reciben su primera caricia de aire y se ven iluminados por el sol.

Los ojos negros de la pequeña criatura que acaba de nacer brillan en el primer vistazo que recibe del mundo, siendo un lugar lleno de color, donde hay muchos más huevos como aquel del que acababa de salir, con diseños de dibujos distintos en su cascaron.

El miedo fue lo primero que conoció antes de nacer, prevaleció por unos pocos segundos y luego fue cambiado por la fascinación y apenas le llegaba el alivio de encontrarse a salvo… cuando la oscuridad volvió y en su figura se presentó frente a él lo que parecía un objeto traslucido que, por poco, le superaba en tamaño.

—Tómalo.

La sonrisa torcida con la que se le ordenó, hizo al digimon recién nacido encogerse. El miedo lo paralizó antes de hacerlo decidir tratar de huir. Pero lo último fue en vano cuando la _cosa_ traslúcida lo alcanzó y el mundo colorido que había descubierto al nacer desapareció.

Se encontró a sí mismo en medio de un bosque, tirado. Y también se descubrió como un digimon de tipo humano, con dos piernas y dos brazos. Su cuerpo ya no era redondo y, por lo que sabía, ese ya no era el lugar donde los digimon comenzaban su vida.

Alrededor de él no había espacio por el que se viera algún rayo de luz de sol. Y se encontraba confundido, porque todo se veía demasiado oscuro a comparación con la primera impresión que tuvo de ese mundo. _Su mundo_.

Pero había algo que tenía claro. Se había convertido en Arbormon, el guerrero de la madera. El árbol que vio frente a él, entonces, le pareció lo más interesante del mundo. Madera… ¿qué era la madera siquiera? ¿ese árbol era _madera_?

Estiró su brazo y la mano le saltó del mismo golpeando el tronco del árbol, para luego regresar con la cuerda que la sujetaba y unía a su brazo, en ausencia de muñecas.

Con eso hecho, lo comprobó: _el árbol era madera_.

Al ponerse de pie, sucedió algo extraño luego de dar apenas dos pasos: como si hubiera caminado más que eso, el paisaje del bosque parecía haberse acabado para encontrarse en medio de una explanada rocosa. Y lo siguiente que apareció frente a él fue un _niño_. Un digimon que parecía mucho como un niño. Que tenía muchas alas y su apariencia inspiraba ternura.

Lucemon…

Esa criatura de apariencia dulce y tranquila se llamaba Lucemon.

Lo sabía y sabía también que su presencia no significaba nada bueno.

Había sido _creado_ un poco en tanto a la espera... por si la reaparición de Lucemon llegaba a suceder. Como guerrero, podía identificarlo. Como digimon que acababa de nacer y convertirse en eso, no entendía qué era lo que hacía ahí _Lucemon._

El digimon ángel no lo observó. Estaba en el centro de aquella explanada, con los ojos cerrados y _flotando_ , a escasa altura, abrazado a sus piernas.

—¿Lucemon…?

Los ojos del ángel se abrieron. Y lo atravesaron en una simple mirada. Arbormon permaneció estático, conteniendo el aliento.

—El guerrero de la madera… —Voz dulce, frágil y delicada. La voz de un _niño_. Arbormon dudó de sí mismo por unos segundos, hasta que la boca de Lucemon se torció en una sonrisa _sedienta_ —. O su _heredero_. ¿Tu nombre?

Arbormon se tensó, pero aún así consiguió responder: —Arbormon.

Lucemon borró su sonrisa y comenzó a soltarse a sí mismo. —¿Qué sucedió con Ancienttroiamon? ¿El _guerrero_ no pudo con lo que le hice antes de que me encerraran?

Arbormon no respondió. La verdad era que no estaba entendiendo nada.

Lucemon volvió a sonreír, esa vez una sonrisa más _cualquiera_. —Imagino que no lo sabes… —una sombra cubrió su rostro en advertencia hacía Arbormon—… bueno, no importa. Entre menos sepas… —sus alas se estiraron tras su espalda, en preparación—… mejor.

El ataque llegó sin más avisos y Arbormon se supo de pronto estrellado contra el suelo en medio de un cráter. Las heridas que se abrieron, y el golpe completo del choque, lo dejó paralizado por más tiempo del que pudo creer sin recibir un sólo ataque más. Cuando se puso de pie, Lucemon volvía a estar hecho un ovillo en el aire, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Arbormon dudó. Quizá debería retirarse…

—… No lo harás.

Arbormon se quedó quieto en medio de su retirada al escuchar la ferocidad silenciosa escondida bajo aquella voz que le hablaba como si estuviera diciendo un certeza.

—No puedes _huir_ aquí, donde estamos.

Arbormon giró su cabeza y pudo ver a Lucemon, de vuelta, fuera de la posición en la que en un inicio lo había encontrado. —¿Dónde estamos?

Lo cierto es que para Arbormon estaba el ansia primordial de la respuesta al motivo de su existencia: se supone que debía enfrentarse a Lucemon, para mantener la paz; pero, por otro lado, no acababa de comprender nada. No sabía siquiera cómo había llegado ahí o cómo era que había cambiado de su etapa bebé a ser un Guerrero Legendario.

—En tu cabeza.

Otro ataque, y ahora ha acabado siendo estampado contra un árbol robusto.

Ancienttroiamon era un nombre que podía reconocer de cierta manera, le era familiar. Pero, como decía Lucemon, él no sabía mucho más además de que tenía que ver con la madera. Y que los árboles eran de madera.

 _Madera_.

Lucemon volvía a parecer una _larva_ en su capullo.

Arbormon alzó su brazo y su mano otorgó el primer golpe al ángel.

Nada realmente grave. No le hizo ningún daño, pero era eso lo que sabía hacer. Por el momento.

Lucemon se volvió a expandir y se lanzó en un nuevo ataque, pero en la distancia que hubo, le alcanzó el tiempo a Arbormon para que mutara de pronto. —Petaldramon.

Lucemon se detuvo a medio camino al darse cuenta de la mutación. Petaldramon aprovechó la pausa y le dio un golpe con la cola. Lucemon fue arrojado por el golpe, pero se detuvo en el aire y, aún así, no pareció malherido. —Eso es nuevo. ¿Qué es? _Slide Evolution_. Oh, ya veo…

Petaldramon aprovechó el momento para tratar de escapar, una vez más. Pero en medio de su camino Lucemon se volvió a aparecer. —Una forma bestia y una humana, ¿para recordar los viejos tiempos? —Petaldramon ignoró por completo de lo que le estaba hablando y, con apuro, se tragó el árbol que tuvo más cerca. Su tamaño aumentó—. ¡Qué nostálgico! Y pensar que yo traje la paz a este mundo…

La forma de Lucemon se deformó y acabó con la apariencia de un humano adulto. —¡Que luego ustedes arrebataron! —Petaldramon recibió un nuevo ataque que lo hizo decrecer el par de tallas que había apenas conseguido—. ¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Que tú sólo eres uno de sus _herederos_! _¡Disculpa!_

Petaldramon siguió recibiendo ataque tras ataque mientras Lucemon, modo caído, se carcajeaba. Cuando Petaldramon se _agotaba_ , Arbormon aparecia, como si estuvieran intercambiando lugares.

El eco que se hacía en la cabeza de un Arbormon completamente confundido y arrastrado a una batalla que no quería tener, fue de sus propios lamentos en conjunción a su sufrimiento y dolor. Todo esto pareciendo una eternidad…

.

.

Arbormon, el guerrero de la madera, se encontraba de pie frente a Cherubimon. El Yuramon que había nacido apenas unos minutos atrás, había obtenido el Spirit de Arbormon y evolucionado en él.

—Arbormon, guerrero de la madera…

Arbormon parpadeó. La oscuridad que rodeaba a Cherubimon y la forma en que permanecía con una sonrisa inquietante, no lo perturbaba de ninguna manera.

No tardó en arrodillarse. —A su servicio, Cherubimon-sama.

La sonrisa de Cherubimon no hizo más que agrandarse. —Aprende a usar este poder para la recuperación de este mundo para mí. Te he facilitado los dos spirits de la madera, espero tus retribuciones.

Arbormon no sabía lo que eran _sus_ _retribuciones_.

 _"Entre menos sepas, mejor."_

—Sí, Cherubimon-sama.

La disolución de la silueta de un caballo de madera, del caballo de Troya, es dolorosa aún cuando Arbormon permanece impávido. Dispuesto a ser un leal sirviente, Arbormon ignora lo rota que quedó la consciencia del legado de un antiguo guerrero.

* * *

 **¿Lo publico? ¿No lo publico? ¡Pues ya lo publiqué...! Si me disculpan, iré a esconderme bajo mi roca. [Ya pronto me verán arruinándoles Universe también, muajajaja (?)]**


End file.
